Oops! 내가 안 그랬어 (Oops! I didn't do that)
by maknaesss
Summary: BamBam yang tak sengaja melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Mark yang terus mendesak BamBam. BamBam yang tak mengetahui kesalahannya. Mark yang sudah tak tahan lagi dengan BamBam. Tapi tak tahan dalam artian lain. Apakah yang akan terjadi dengan Mark dan BamBam? / MarkBam; Got7; unofficial pairing/
1. Chapter 1

Oops! 내가 안 그랬어

(Oops! I didn't do that)

.

A story from **_makaesss_**

.

Featuring

.

Mark Tuan

.

And

.

BamBam

.

Disclaimer: Mark & BamBam milik Got7, JYP, Tuhan dan orang tua masig masing. Tapi Jackson da Yougjae punya makaesss seorang

.

Don't like don't read

.

No bashing

.

No plagiat

.

jangan jadi hantu ya bebski

.

Happy reading

* * *

Summary: BamBam yang tak sengaja melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Mark yang terus mendesak BamBam. BamBam yang tak mengetahui kesalahannya. Mark yang sudah tak tahan lagi dengan BamBam. Tapi tak tahan dalam artian lain. Apakah yang akan terjadi dengan Mark dan BamBam? / MarkBam; Got7; unofficial pairing/

* * *

Hari ini adalah salah satu hari dimana Got7, boyband baru asuhan JYPEntertainment ini menghadiri acara musik pasca debutnya mereka untuk mempromosikan boyband mereka agar lebih dikenal publik.

Sang lead vocal, Park Jinyoung atau Jr mulai mempersiapkan segala keperluan mereka dan juga membangunkan para membernya. Satu persatu member mulai keluar dari kamarnya. Sang tetua –Mark– kini sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi, sang moodmaker –Jackson– mendudukkan dirinya di depan tv untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya, dan duo maknae –BamBam dan Yugyeom– kini sudah berada di meja makan menunggu Jr selesai memasak. Sedangkan JB masih dikamanya bersama Youngjae untuk membangunkan sang roomate.

"ya! Youngjae-ah! Ireona! Kita ada schedule pagi ini!" ujar JB menaikkan volume suaranya karena seradi tadi Youngjae tak memberikan reaksi saat JB membangunkannya. Jr yang mendengarnya hanya dapat memutar bola matanya malas.

Setelah menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan, ia segera mengambil sebuah mangkuk plastik dan mengisinya dengan air "Mark hyung, ige. Tolong bangunkan Youngjae" pinta Jr sambil memberikan mangkuk tersebut kepada Mark yang baru saja selesai mandi "eoh? Aku? Baiklah" kata Mark.

Byurr

"hyaaa! Banjirrr!" teriak Youngjae histeris setelah disiram air oleh Mark. JB dan Mark yang melihatnya hanya dapat memasang poker face melihat tingkah Youngjae. "gomawo hyung" kata JB kepada Mark sambil keluar dari kamarnya.

"bodoh! Apanya yang banjir hah?! Bangun sana kau, lalu mandi. Kita ada schedule pagi ini" ucap Mark sambil menjitak kepala Youngjae dan beranjak keluar dari kamar JB-Youngjae, sedangkan yang dijitak hanya memasang tampang bodohnya dan kemudian diam, megumpulkan nyawa.

"hey, morning baby-ah" sapa Mark kepada BamBam –sang namjachingu– sambil mengacak acak surai BamBam "morning too hyungie" balas BamBam "kau mau hyung?" tawarnya sambil mengarahkan sendoknya ke nasi goreng di hadapanya "dengan senang hati" jawab Mark. BamBam pun meyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng ke mulut Mark.

"ck kalian ini, pagi pagi sudah bermesra mesraan" protes Yugyeom yang diikuti oleh angguka dari Jacson "bilang saja kalau kau iri" kata BamBam sambil menjulurkan lidahnya "ckckck... kalian ini sama saja" kata Jr gemas melihat tingkah duo maknae.

_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_

Sekarang mereka sedang di ruang make up untuk bersiap siap karena sebentar lagi bereka akan tampil. "persiapkan diri kalian, 3 menit lagi kalian tampil" ucap coordi noona "ne noona" kata para member Got7 kompak.

**_Noryeokhaji anhado wae geureonji molla_**

**_Namanbomyeon jajireojyeo nolla_**

**_Nae love nae style nae swagger_**

Kini mereka telas berada di atas panggung, menampilkan lagu andalan mereka. Tampak sangat kompak dan tak ada salah dalam gerakan maupun suara mereka, membuat para got it –fans mereka– ikut bernyanyi

**_Saljjakman useodo_**

**_Momeul saljjakman heundeureodo_**

**_Naneun amugeotdo anhaedo_**

**_(girls girls girls they love me)_**

Tibalah pada saat Mark menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam material arts. Tampak Mark sedang meroda namun dengan slow motion. Para got it pun semakin histeris.

Hingga tiba sampai part rapp Mark

**_Maeteurikseucheoreom bokjerado halkka nal_**

**_Nae momeun dan hanainde suyoneun gyeosok isseuni_**

**_Every lady wants a piece of me_**

Sebuah insiden terjadi. Ah tidak, bukan salah satu mereka jatuh ataupun hal negative laiya yang ada di otak kalian. Namun, sang _fake makae_ –BamBam– tak sengaja memegang celana di bagian ehem selangkangan ehem Mark yang secara tak disegaja pula BamBam menyentuh ehem junior ehem Mark. Dengan susah payah, Mark mengontrol diri agar tak meggeram ataupun medesah.

Setelah selesai perform, mereka kembali ke backstage menuju ruang make up. "hyung, setelah ini kita kemana lagi?" tanya JB pada sang Manager "setelah ini kalian free" jawab sang Manager sambil berlalu menuju para staff.

"BamBam-ah, ikut aku sebentar" tanpa mendegar jawaban dari BamBam, Mark langsung menarik BamBam ke ruang ganti di luar ruang make up yang terletak cukup jauh dan sepi "ada apa hyung?" tanya BamBam setelah sampai "kau masih bertanya ada apa? Kau tak ingat apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Oh atau kau hanya berpura pura untuk menggodaku hm?" tanya Mark bertubi tubi

"e-eh? M-maksud h-hyung apa? Sungguh a-aku tak mengerti" jawab BamBam tergagap gagap "kuberi waktu kau mencari kesalahanmu sampai nanti malam. Temui aku dikamarku nanti malam, dan berikan jawabannya. Jika kau masih tak tau kesalahamu, kau kuberi hukuman" kata Mark sambil menampakkan smirknya _"_matilah kau BamBam_"_ rutuk BamBam dalam hati.

"ya! Kalian darimana saja eoh? Kucari dari tadi. Cepatlah menuju van, kita pulang" kata JB kesal "hmm" respon Mark sambil berjalan menuju tempat terparkirnya van mereka "ada apa dengannya Bam-ah?" tanya JB heran melihat respon Mark "molla hyung" jawab BamBam cuek dan segera meyusul Mark meuju van "dasar aneh" gumam JB sambil mengendikka bahunya dan berjalan menyusul dua pasangan di depannya.

**T**u**B**er**C**ulosis

* * *

Author's note: pendek ya? Gaje ya? Gak sesuai harapan ya? Banyak typo ya? Duh maap ya gays :(. Maklum author amatiran. Eh masa ya ini ff pertama yg di share di ffn mana rated M pula. Got7 pula castnya. Ya tuhan ampuni dosa hamba /sok alim/ maap kalo pendek, trs ceritanya gak nyambung samsek. Ntar kalo review udh ada +30 mau gue lanjutin. Bakalan ada ncnya kok wkwkwk /tawa nista/ sekian bacotan gue. Gue pamit undur diri, salam escetepeh.


	2. Chapter 2

Hai! Ketemu lagi sama author php/? Maaf baru nongol, maklum orang sibuk banyak ujian , banyak tugas, banyak tryout, laptop juga abis disita :v *curcol*.

Maaf kali ini gue dateng gak bawa lanjutan fict markbam. Sebelumnya gue mau say thanks buat readerdeul yang udah mau review sama para hantu. Sorry ya sebenernya gue ini udh mau lajutin chapt2nya tapi berhubung filenya gue protect dan gue lupa passwordnya, akhirnya batal deh.

Gue mau tanya, fict ini enaknya dilanjut tp ntar jadinya aneh atau gue remake jadi oneshot sekalian atau delete? Gue juga punya project baru ff hunhan :/ and then, what should i do now?! Aku dilemaaaa *backsound chibi dilema /gak*

Please jawab ya. Mau keep/delete?

Ditunggu reviewnya :D


End file.
